Muñeca
by PczZitoO
Summary: Se sentía como una muñeca; una que dejaba de lado cuando estaba aburrido y a la cual recurría para divertirse. No era más que un juguete para pasar el rato, una bella muñequita de considerable valor. Lo que Tsuna no sabía, era que Reborn realmente la veía así. [Three-shot] [UA] [Fem!27]
**¡Regrese! o eso creo...**

 **Bien, se supone que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero iba a quedar muy, muy largo, así que mejor lo deje como un posible three-shot. Lo comencé a escribir casi al mismo tiempo que «Sol de medianoche» (realmente el primero se torció a la idea original), pero como dije, la idea se desarrollo más de lo planeado que cerrarla con una única entrega era imposible.**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **¿Universo alterno?** Of course (Byakucchi, ILY)

 **¿Fem!Tsuna?** Seep

 **¿Romance?** ¿Cómo se come eso? :v

 **¿AdultRxFem!27 o Fem!27xAdultR?** I don't know

 **¿Alguna vez dejare de hacer preguntas?** No lo creo :D

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo distorsiono los elementos cannons a mi gusto y diversión. La historia si es mía, al igual que todas sus desviaciones.

* * *

 **MUÑECA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **Ella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, a excepción de una delgada línea de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta frente a ella; el frio de la noche se colaba por el balcón haciéndola consciente de su desnudez.

El espacio junto a ella estaba vacío. Frio.

Tsuna se encogió en su sitio haciéndose bolita. Poco le importaba estar cubierta o no, no podía sentir más frio del que ya sentía tanto fuera como dentro de su cuerpo. Apretó sus manos contra su pecho y contuvo las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba? Siempre había sido así. Él nunca estaba a su lado y nunca lo estaría.

El sonido de la regadera del otro lado de la puerta la acompaño cuando comenzó a buscar su ropa. El sujetador fue lo más fácil, había terminado sobre una de las lámparas, sus bragas fue lo complicado. Se vistió evitando hacer ruido, lo que menos deseaba era que se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Salió de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta, cosa extremadamente difícil para alguien tan patosa como ella. Una vez que se sintió segura en el vestíbulo del edificio, dejo que la presión en su pecho la sofocara.

Se recrimino mentalmente su estupidez a la vez que trataba de secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas; llorar no solucionaba nada, pero le aliviaba un poco el dolor del pecho. Sus cabellos se agitaron cuando el viento helado golpeo su pequeño cuerpo haciéndola abrazarse para mantener el poco calor que guardaba, ajena a la mirada que la siguió hasta perderse entre las poco iluminadas calles.

Las puertas del balcón se cerraron lentamente en silencio.

—o—

Esbozó una suave sonrisa declinando el ofrecimiento de uno de los tantos meseros que en ese momento transitaban por el salón ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas.

Giotto le había estrictamente prohibido comer o beber cualquier cosa que no fuera ofrecido por él o alguien de la Famiglia, después de todo estaban en una fiesta celebrada por una Famiglia que tenia negocios con ellos, sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuvieran en buenos términos. Tsuna, como prima, mejor amiga y parte de Vongola (directa e indirectamente, ligada por sangre y relación con los integrantes) había asistido a la fiesta para darle algo de seguridad y confianza a su querido primo; esté se opuso a ello en un principio, pero termino cediendo a regañadientes cuando sus Guardianes le hicieron ver que era más seguro estar a su lado que sin protección en la mansión.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de disimular su dolor de pies cortesía de los tacones elegidos por Lussuria; y sonriendo tal cual muñequita de porcelana a todo aquel que se le acercara mientras Giotto se encontraba en una reunión a puerta cerrada con algunos jefes de otras Famiglias. A Tsuna no le gustaba verlo tensó y estresado, razón por la cual había fungido como su acompañante durante una buena parte de la velada, pero ahora que los asuntos se tornaron algo delicados Giotto había optado por dejarla en las capaces manos de sus Guardianes.

A Tsuna no le molestaba en lo absoluto; podría decir que estaba en buenos términos con algunos de ellos, a excepción de Daemon y Alaude, a quienes les tenía cierto miedo. No es que no confiara en ellos, sabía que eran fieles a Giotto, aun cuando lo negaran; sin embargo, tanto la niebla como la nube era extravagante y atemorizante a su propio y retorcido modo.

—¿Aburrida? —preguntó G, quien había permanecido a su lado como sustituto de su primo.

Ella negó suavemente, sus mechones castaños bailaron detrás de su espalda.

—Algo nerviosa —admitió. Tsuna no asistía a las fiestas a menos que se realizaran en la mansión Vongola, y aun así siempre se sentía nerviosa cuando una ocasión similar llegaba, especialmente por su poco agraciado ser. Temía meter la pata la mayor parte del tiempo, después de todo sus compañeros de clase no la llamaban «Dame» por nada.

—La fiesta casi termina, no hay de qué preocuparse pequeña Tsuna —añadió Asari, transmitiéndole tranquilidad por medio de una de sus conocidas sonrisas.

Sawada asintió ignorando el hecho de que apenas podía estar de pie sin balancearse como cervatillo recién nacido, que pisaba accidentalmente su vestido a cada dos pasos que daba y, que de no ser porque Asari la había estado sosteniendo del brazo hacía tiempo se hubiera caído. Viera como lo viera, ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente. A veces deseaba que su vida fuera común y corriente, nada de mafia, aliados o enemigos. Si su familia no estuviera metida hasta la cabeza en ese mundo todo habría sido diferente. Aunque a decir verdad, eso era imposible, especialmente si tú padre es Sawada Iemitsu, jefe de CEDEF; tú mejor amigo Gokudera Hayato, Smokin' bomb, hijo de una familia aliada; Dino Cavallone, tú autoproclamado hermano mayor y jefe de una familia mafiosa; tú querido abuelo Timoteo di Vongola, el anterior jefe Vongola; y Sawada Ieyasu, mejor conocido como Giotto di Vongola, actual jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, tú querido y apreciado primo.

Estaba hundida, definitivamente.

La nueva pieza de música resonó por todo el salón mientras varias parejas se acomodaban en la pista de baile, entre ellas Tsuna pudo reconocer a Elena y Daemon, incluso Gokudera estaba ahí siendo obligado por Bianchi. Sonrió para sí perdiéndose entre los abundantes colores de los vestidos, el ritmo de la música y los elegantes pasos de baile. Ni en sueños podría bailar así de bien, y los tacones y el vestido serian mortales si lo intentara en ese momento.

—Está pasando de nuevo —gruño G exasperado.

Tsuna siguió la trayectoria de su mirada encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de chicas que rodeaban a un hombre alto, cuya fedora saltaba a la vista. Sus orbes caramelo se ensombrecieron; quiso ignorarlo y pasar de él, pero no pudo apartar la mirada.

—Es Reborn-san —dijo Asari identificándolo a la distancia —, es muy popular entre las chicas —agregó sonriente, ignorando el mal humor del pelirrojo y el repentino silencio de Tsuna.

—Es molesto —bufó el Guardián de la tormenta —, a donde quiera que vaya llama la atención. Sin mencionar que sus enredos amorosos nos traen problemas, recuerda lo que paso con el Escorpión venenoso

Por supuesto que lo recordaban, especialmente Tsuna. En ese momento no cabía de la sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a la hermanastra de su mejor amigo intentar matar a su primo, todo por el amor que le profesaba al Hitman. Fue una fortuna que Giotto no terminara en la tumba por intoxicación alimenticia cuando Bianchi le estampado en la cara una torta, producto de su conocida y temida Poison cooking.

—Eso ya paso, y Bianchi-san ahora es parte de la Famiglia —trató de calmar el japonés —, ¿verdad pequeña Tsuna?

Ella asintió, aun sin apartar la mirada del grupo de féminas que se amontonaba alrededor del Hitman.

Reborn, el asesino a sueldo número uno de la mafia, ex-Arcobaleno del sol, tutor asesino de Giotto y el hombre que se acostaba con ella cada vez que se le pegaba la gana.

Sí, no hay error.

El hombre más temido de la mafia tenía sexo con ella, la torpe y tímida Tsuna; aquella pequeña chica que no encajaba para nada en el concepto de mafioso, aun cuando su sangre gritara lo contrario.

¿Extraño?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

El infierno se congelaría y el cielo ardería si alguien llegara a enterarse. La sola idea era inconcebible ¡una completa locura!

& aun así, era tan verdadero como el rubio natural de Giotto.

Asari bajo la mirada curioso cuando los dedos de Tsuna se aferraron en torno a su brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrarle las uñas. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba tensó y la mirada la tenía clavada en un punto lejano del salón. Su expresión generalmente tranquila había sido reemplazada por una mueca de dolor que apenas podía ser disimulada.

—¿Te sientes mal? —inquirió G. Tsuna volteo a verle impidiendo que Asari siguiera la trayectoria de su mirada.

Negó con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

—Solo estoy algo cansada —mintió dándoles una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Ambos hombres la miraron preocupados haciéndola sentir culpable. Si tan solo no fuera tan masoquista...

Trato de distraerse platicando con ambos Guardines, incluso Hayato se acerco a ellos cuando Bianchi lo dejo en paz para ir a donde Reborn, seguramente para bailar. Yuni y Byakuran hicieron acto de presencia cuando G comenzó una pelea unilateral con Asari, quien reía y tomaba a broma sus regaños e insultos. Elena quiso acercarse al grupo, pero Daemon se lo impidió fingiendo que no los conocía. Tsuna reía en compañía de Yuni, sin embargo, su mirada se perdía de vez en cuando entre los invitados.

—Perdón por dejarte, Tsu-chan —se disculpó Giotto tan pronto llegó a su lado —, ya sabes cómo es esto.

Ella le sonrió restándole importancia, sabía que debía estar profundamente estresado aun cuando lo ocultara. A Giotto no le gustaba relacionarse demás con los otros jefes de la mafia, sin embargo, su posición como autoridad máxima de Vongola le obligaba a hacerlo. Si en algo los primos Sawada se parecían (además de su físico) era en su visión acerca de la mafia. Ambos habían anhelado una vida normal, con amigos normales y cosas corrientes y mundanas, no obstante, habían terminado envueltos con Vongola incluso antes de su nacimiento. Giotto había accedido (coff, coff, casi obligado) a tomar el cargo por una simple y sencilla razón: su familia, y no solo la sanguínea. Su deseo de proteger a todos sus amigos y allegados eran tan grande como para llevar el peso de ser un jefe de la mafia, y aun cuando no le gustase del todo aun creía que valía la pena si podía mantener a todos a su lado sanos y salvos.

—No te preocupes Gio-nii, me he divertido con los demás

—Parece que las cosas se han animado —observó divertido cuando Byakuran quiso llevar a Yuni a la pista de baile pero un enfadado Gamma les intercepto, Lampo tampoco se quedaba atrás, varias señoritas le rodeaban interesadas en bailar. Seguramente G y Asari estarían igual de no ser porque se la habían pasado con Tsuna casi toda la velada.

Parpadeo confundida cuando su primo extendió la mano en su dirección. La música seguía sonando y las parejas bailando

—Me concedería el honor —dijo adoptando un tono solemne aun cuando una sonrisa bailara en sus labios.

—Oh~ —soltó sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa. Asari le sonrió empujando su mano en dirección a Giotto, ella también merecía divertirse un poco —, debo advertirle que no bailo muy bien, puedo pisarle los pies —aviso algo avergonzada aceptado su mano y rogando a los cielos no hacer el ridículo

—Me arriesgaré

Para sorpresa de Tsuna no fue tan difícil, aunque bueno, tener a Giotto como pareja le relajaba bastante. Cuando se tambaleaba por los tacones la hacía girar y si pisaba su vestido le rodeaba la cintura para que no cayera. Tsuna comenzaba a disfrutar la velada cuando lo vio.

Reborn bailaba con Bianchi a unos cuantos metros de ellos, susurrándole al oído mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Apretó los labios cuando sintió algo removerse en su interior ¿culpa, orgullo herido u odio? ¿Cuál de todas predominaba?

No tenía derecho a recriminar nada a nadie, aun cuando en ese momento se estuviera gritando mentalmente lo estúpida que había sido y que era. Porque a pesar de saber que ellos no eran nada, sentía dolor, humillación y traición ante la imagen que presenciaba. De pronto no se sentía tan feliz de estar ahí. Quiso decirle a Giotto que regresaran con los demás pero el corazón se le apretó al verlo tan feliz y divertido. Raras veces lo veía así en situaciones como aquella.

—¿Te sientes mal, Tsu-chan? Podemos regresar con los demás si... —comenzó al verla cabizbaja, pero Tsuna le aferro y negó suavemente.

—Estoy bien, Gio-nii. Bailemos un poco más —animó ignorando el dolor en su pecho y a la pareja a escasos pasos de ellos

—o—

Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, Tsuna no tenía una alta autoestima y su ego era mucho más pequeño que su corazón (físicamente hablando); no tenía ambiciones de poder, influencia o deseos materiales. Era una chica sencilla en muchos aspectos aun habiéndose criado en el ambiente hostil, hipócrita y jerárquico de la mafia.

Si bien, su afiliación a Vongola representaba un elevado status en el bajo mundo, no todos a su alrededor eran conscientes de ello, por esa razón algunas personas gustaban de gastarle bromas y fastidiarla con sus defectos.

& Tsuna, como toda adolescente, se hundía en sus inseguridades.

¿Era digna de ser una Vongola?; ¿Por qué se acercaban a ella cuando conocían su posición?; ¿Por qué le temían al saber a que Famiglia pertenecía?; ¿Por qué no la dejaban pelear?; ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Giotto sin ser un estorbo?; ¿Qué diferencia existía entre Tsunayuki di Vongola y Sawada Tsunayuki si eran la misma persona?; ¿Por qué la respetaban cuando era una hija de Vongola y la fastidiaban cuando era Dame-Tsuna?; ¿Era tan torpe como todos en la escuela decían?; ¿acaso era tan tonta como Nezu-sensei la hacía sentir?

Sí, a veces ser quien eres es la mayor presión de todas.

Estándares que llenar; comportarse de una forma u otra; reprimir algunas cosas, callar otras; fingir lo que no eres con algunas personas; ser quien eres con pocas.

No era de extrañar que todo terminara de esa forma.

Reborn era una de las pocas personas que la miraban como realmente era. No la menospreciaba, no la encerraba en una esfera de cristal y tampoco la trataba como a una niña. Él sabía que tan fuerte era (física y mentalmente), conocía sus límites y la empujaba tan lejos como pudiera llegar. Podía ser un tutor espartano salido del infierno, pero muy, muy en el fondo era amable.

Así que, cuando el poderoso y atractivo ex-Arcobaleno comenzó a mostrar un leve interés en ella, Tsuna no pudo evitar llenarse de algo grande y poderoso; un sentimiento que la impulsaba a querer ser mejor, a darlo todo de sí. Se volvió aun más brillante. Radiante; y eso no paso desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera por el propio Reborn.

La primera vez que Reborn la beso se asusto, no supo cómo reaccionar. Un momento estaba siendo reñida por dejarse secuestrar y ser tan estúpida para pelear sola y en completa desventaja, para segundos después ser besada a la fuerza. Y aun cuando Reborn la sometió con rabia, sus labios sabían a preocupación; tuvo que esconderse entre las sabanas de la cama cuando los demás aparecieron en su habitación preguntándole como estaba, su rostro ardía hasta el punto de marearse por tanto calor. Después de eso las cosas siguieron como siempre, Reborn seguía siendo el tutor espartano salido del infierno de Giotto y ella seguía siendo Tsuna, por un lado la chica que molestaban en la escuela y por el otro una mafiosa en entrenamiento; & aun cuando el asesino la trataba con normalidad, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa en su presencia.

La segunda vez que la beso lo consintió.

No fue un beso sorpresivo ni brusco como la primera vez, sino fue suave y cálido, todo lo contrario a la naturaleza de Reborn. Tsunayuki estaba teniendo una crisis existencial después de ser traicionada por una persona que creía su aliada, pero en realidad era un mercenario contratado para obtener información y poder atacar a Vongola. Había querido creer que su hyper intuición estaba en un error, quería pensar que realmente era importante para esa persona; quería creer que valía la pena…

Siempre se trataba de Vongola. Todo aquel que se acercaba a ella lo hacía por la Famiglia, no por Tsuna. Solo por un momento, por un escaso segundo, quería ser vista, notada por quien era, no por lo que representaba.

—Por eso eres dame-Tsuna —había regañado secándole las lagrimas con el cuidado y concentración digna de su titulo como mejor Hitman —, eres tan tonta para creer que no tienes a nadie y tan ciega que aun cuando lo tienes frente a tus ojos no lo puedes ver.

—¿Eh?

Tsuna le miro deteniendo sus hipidos. El rostro aun en las manos del elegante hombre y sus manos sosteniéndole por igual.

—Vongola no solo es una Famiglia mafiosa —dijo conectando su mirada oscura con la clara de ella —, es una familia en toda la palabra. Tu más que nadie debería saberlo.

La epifanía le golpeo con fuerza, Reborn lo supo cuando vio sus ojos abrirse tal cual platos.

Porque Vongola era muchas cosas, pero a fin de cuentas era su hogar; su alma matter. Ahí estaban todos a los que apreciaba y amaba. Ellos siempre habían estado ahí. Se preocupaban por ella, le demostraban que era importante, la querían como Tsunayuki, solo Tsunayuki; ni más ni menos.

No tenía que tener la aceptación u aprobación de otros. Solo la de las personas que le eran importantes.

Ese día fue el primero en el que durmieron juntos. Solo dormir; y el inicio de grandes cambios en su vida.

Poco después llego Gokudera Hayato, arrasando y destruyendo todo rastro de soledad junto a Yamamoto Takeshi, primo lejano de Asari que posterior a la muerte de su padre (un habilidoso hitman espadachín) se unió a Vongola. Los días escolares solitarios y aburridos se hicieron más divertidos y felices con el arribo de Miura Haru, una chica japonesa que obtuvo una beca deportiva por sus habilidades en gimnasia; luego se transfirieron Ryohei y Kyoko por el reciente trabajo de su padre. Conocer a Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta fue otra vuelta en la montaña rusa de la vida ¿quién iba imaginar que un niño de cinco años intentaría matar a Reborn? ¿Cómo podría saber que el maestro de I-pin era nada más y nada menos que Fon, el ex-Arcobaleno de la tormenta? Ni mucho menos qué un día un niño llegaría pidiendo auxilio y protección a Vongola por su vasto conocimiento.

De pronto el mundo se hizo más y más grande y la familia creció. Tsuna no podía estar más feliz por ello.

La vida siguió su curso natural, las cosas se mantuvieron como siempre pero a la vez diferentes. Reborn la trataba como normalmente lo hacía, sin embargo, algunas veces llegaba a hacer algunos acercamientos que dejaban a la Vongola al borde del colapso. Y es que tener al Hitman cerca le ponía nerviosa, ansiosa. Su tartamudez aumentaba y la cara se le ponía colorada cuando le llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas. No por dame-Tsuna, sino solo Tsuna.

Fue inevitable que la tensión entre ellos explotara aquella tarde.

No todos los días Tsuna llegaba de la escuela bañada en restos de comida. El cabello tieso y oloroso, el uniforme manchado de color marrón y la cara con restos de pudin de chocolate. Sí, las guerras de comida escolares eran raras de ver, pero cuando comenzaban no había quien se salvara, especialmente si uno provoco la misma por tropezarse en pleno casino a hora pico.

El desenlace era obvio, después de todo, la segunda cosa favorita de Reborn además del expreso era Tsuna. La ayudo a asearse a su propia manera, no sin antes sacarle información del por qué termino así. No puso mucha resistencia, y aun cuando la pusiera Reborn la desarmaría como siempre lo hacía.

A Reborn no le gustaban las cosas dulces, prefería el sabor amargo como el del café, sin embargo, después de ese día le agarro gusto al pudín de chocolate y a la voz de Tsuna cuando estaba avergonzada.

Ese fue el primer encuentro íntimo de muchos otros, todos ocultos de los demás miembros de Vongola. Tsuna había aceptado mantenerse callada al principio por miedo, no es que Reborn la pusiera así, sino que temía lo que Giotto y todos los demás le dirían cuando supieran de ello. No quería ni imaginar la que se armaría si eso salía a la luz.

Estaba tan feliz y hundida en su mundo color rosa que no se percato bien de la situación ni de algunos detalles hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La segunda epifanía la golpeo cuando Bianchi llego a la Famiglia.

De pronto todo aquello del secreto, los encuentros, lo que se decían, lo que hacían; todo comenzó a asfixiarla. Las inseguridades volvieron con mayor fuerza dispuestas a hundirla, lento pero seguro.

Si se detenía a pensar y a rememorar los últimos meses, se daría cuenta de que las mismas cosas que le alegraron en el pasado ahora le hacían sentir fatal.

Reborn fue quien dijo que había que mantener sus encuentros en secreto, pero, ¿qué hacían en esos momentos en los que nadie los veía? tener sexo, nada más; no había momentos de pareja o cosas similares. ¿Besos? Sí, Reborn la besaba en los momentos menos esperados y oculto de ojos curiosos, pero eran escasos. ¿Abrazos? no, ella no se atrevía a pedirlos aun cuando los quisiera; Muchas veces al despertar se encontraba así misma sola en la cama, abandonada como una muñeca con la que ya se cansaron de jugar. Si tenía suerte lo encontraba en alguna otra habitación de su departamento o de la mansión, en el peor de los casos encontraba una nota a un costado de la cama.

¿Siempre había sido así? Tan frio…

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¡Ah! Es cierto, estaba demasiado feliz para ver las cosas como eran. Qué ingenua había sido, ingenua y tonta.

No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tarde para retractarse de todo, incluso de los sentimientos que en lugar de calentarle el corazón le herían profundamente; se había enamorado de él.

Y eso en el mundo de la mafia podría significar tú propia destrucción.

Tsunayuki lo sabía más que nadie.

Reborn siempre había sido popular entre el sexo femenino, no tenia que molestarse en buscar un amante, ellas siempre llegaban a él. Si lo quisiera podría tener a la mujer más hermosa de toda Italia en su cama, pero la tomaba a ella. Tsuna se sentía un juguete, algo con lo que se entretenía cuando estaba aburrido y no tenía acceso a una fémina decente; y ella era tan tonta que cedía una y otra vez aun cuando ese juego comenzara a lastimarle.

* * *

 **Odienme, adelante.**

 **Incluso yo me siento mal por lo que hice :'c** **Siempre hago infeliz a Tsu-chan, pero el drama, agnst y el hurt/comfort me pueden más que la culpa. I'm a bitch, I know.**

 **Well ~**

 **Sé que los que leyeron «Sol de medianoche» se estarán preguntando: ¿Y esta que hace publicando otro seudo three-shot, cuando no ah esclarecido nada acerca de su trabajo anterior? (o al menos relacionado al pairing). Yo les preguntó: ¿En serio quieren un short-fic de «Sol de medianoche»?**

 **Dejen sus respuestas en un review, obviamente. O manden un MP.**

 **Gracias por leer estos delirios (me siento algo avergonzada de esté especialmente), me hacen feliz ;u;**

 **Nos leemos luego gente hermosa!**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**


End file.
